Lucky Star RAvish Romance Beta
This is not the actual real Alpha TCC's COO, David Peace owns. That isn't on the Wiki, since it isn't official TCC merch or info. It's on the Facebook Page for downloading though. It isn't like this crazy game though... The beta of Lucky Star RAvish Romance...the mythical game that kills all it's owners in the MIYUKI.ISO Series. How does it happen? Why? Nobody knows. Crazy, huh? This beta is often referred to as 'The Game' in the series. The Game The game uses a masquerade of looking like the Alpha of Lucky Star RAvish Romance at first. But then, the game takes a terrifying turn, and kills you. Simple plan, slow and painful death. However, the plot of MIYUKI.ISO, being complicated and complex, has to make this plan very crazy. There's many ways to die in the game. Only one way to get out, and it requires extreme willpower - enough to change the reality of the game. Only then can you destroy the game. The game has various abilities. One of these is the Soul Binding. This is the main ploy it uses to kill it's victims. It involves having a player's soul attached to the game, allowing it to manipulate the said soul to do it's bidding. Tsukasa Hiragi explains this in great detail in MIYUKI.ISO 3 - THE MEMORY STICK. It mainly forces the player to continue the text, but allow the player to decide on the options to keep them unaware, since when the player is aware they can resist. Soul Binding can lead the player straight to their deaths very easily if the player is unaware - it's like killing something that refuses to defend themselves or fight back. Another ability is directly hurting someone. This is shown when KAGAMI.ISO slashed The Sora's heart out in MIYUKI.ISO 4 - ORGANIZATION. The game also has a great ability to break someone's willpower, shown in every single installment when the characters die in sadistic ways. When someone plays the stories in this order - Miyuki Takara, Konata Izumi, Tsukasa Hiragi The game will stop the stories early. Since KAGAMI.ISO doesn't exist anymore and possesses Kuroi instead, Tsukasa begins to turn into her true form, and the game pulls the player into The Afterlife Space, where there's a final showdown. The Afterlife Space This space is the name for an area in the game. It's accessed by the player(s) themselves after they die from the game's ability to bind souls to the game, and gradually absorb it, and thus, kill the player. The world varies, and the area one would go is randomized. The player who dies can drift around, and they can go to any area - they are the same world. Take it as a random spawn area. These areas include - *A rather strange area that looks like space only with random colored gasses around *A destroyed modern classroom *A melting street *A Corpse Party-Style school that has a distorted shape *An infinite hallway A player who enters this area can never come out. However, there is one way. They have to kill MIYUKI.ISO and KAGAMI.ISO. Killing them is almost impossible. Think about it. The player is a helpless soul. MIYUKI.ISO and KAGAMI.ISO are the creators and gears that drive the game's hate and bloodlust. They can never die, since they just evolve after. To kill them, they have to kill themselves, or you can try to save their inner Miyuki Takara and Kagami Hiragi. Both of these are exceedingly difficult to do. MIYUKI.ISO and KAGAMI.ISO are often seen in this space, tormenting the souls of the victims. MIYUKI.ISO patrols the area, and KAGAMI.ISO likes to fool around with the souls. Fooling around being slashing at them with her claws, and basically killing the souls, causing eternal oblivion. The true antagonist of the series lies in here, but just who is it?